strawberry cream kiss
by wynneee15
Summary: bagaimana reaksi jaejoong jika mengetahui namja yg selalu didekatnya itu bukanlah namjachingu nya ? .. ada apa dengan jung yunho ? Read n Review Chingudeul .. Don't Like Don't Read .. OOC / TYPOS / YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**annyeong .. finally wynne eksis juga di ffn ini .. *author baru* *bow* .. **

**coba cerita yang gaje ini hihihihi ^^ .. bagi para readers yang yunjae shipper siap2 yah baca ff ku ini .. RnR okayy chingudeullll .. review kaliaannn aku tungguuuuuuu ^^ .. NO BASHING .. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ .. **

**Title ; Strawberry Cream Kiss  
**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Jung Junjin, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu and Other  
**

**Pairing : Yunjae  
**

**WARNING ! YAOI , OOC TYPOS   
**

**_HAPPY READING ! DON'T FORGET RnR ^^ _  
**

Tak ada satu pun yang bisa mendeskripsikan rasanya dicintai oleh orang yang sangat aku cintai , mungkin rasa itu mengalahkan indahnya bunga sakura yang bermekaran , atau juga mengalahkan hamparan bunga-bunga yang ada di taman dan mungkin mengalahkan pesona cahaya bulan di malam hari .

~Jaejoong pov~

Aku jaejoong atau lebih tepatnya kim jaejoong adalah seorang namja yang bekerja di sebuah restaurant terkenal di seoul , tak banyak yang dapat aku ceritakan tentang diriku karena keseharianku yang serba sederhana . aku tinggal di rumah yang terbilang sangat sederhana bersama halmeoni ku , umma dan appa ku telah lama meninggal . aku sangat mencintai halmeoni ku, karena dialah yang aku miliki saat ini .. mmmhhhhh tidak , tidak , tidak , tidak hanya halmeoni , aku sekarang memiliki kekasih yang kurasa sangat mencintaiku . jung yunho ! yyaa , dialah namja yang kuakui sebagai namjachingu ku ketika 5 bulan yang lalu dia menyatakan perasaan nya padaku.

~flashback~

"jonggie, kamu tahu kan kalo aku tidak suka suatu penolakan ?" Tanya namja berperawakan jangkung itu seraya menatap lekat kedua bola mata jaejoong

"hhmmm.. aku tahu, lantas ?" namja jangkung itu mendekatkan wajahnya menghapus jarak antara jaejoong dan dirinya

BUGH !

Tanpa diduga tubuh namja jangkung itu terhempas ke belakang saat sebelum dia akan mencium jaejoong "apa yang kamu lakukan hyunjoong-ssi ?" namja cantik itu a.k.a jaejoong mendorong tubuh hyunjoong kuat2, dia sangat ketakutan saat ini .. kemudian namja jangkung itu mencoba berdiri membenarkan posisinya yang tadi terhempas ,namun tiba2 dia mendekat dan menarik kerah baju jaejoong

"apa yang kamuuhmfmfmfmfppmmfmpff " namja jangkung itu langsung membungkam mulut jaejoong, menciumnya dengan kasar, jaejoong mencoba berontak namun tubuh hyun joong lebih besar dan kekar sehingga menyulitkan jaejoong untuk bergerak.

"hen..tiihh,,mmfppmppfmmmm .." hyunjoong tak memberi kesempatan berbicara pada jaejoong, hyunjoong semakin kehilangan kendali dia mencoba memegang tangan jaejoong yang terus memukul dada hyunjoong , dan pada akhirnya hyunjoong merobek kaos tipis yang digunakan jaejoong, hyunjoong melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada bibir jaejoong, namun kini dia bergerilya di perpotongan leher mulus jaejoong . "aaahhhhh lepaskaannn akkuuu brengseekkk ..lleeepppaasshhhhhhhhhh" ronta jaejoong saat hyunjoong mencoba bermain2 di daerah leher dan tubuh lainnya , tanpa disadari cairan bening mulai merembes dari kedua mata jaejoong.

BBUUUGGHHHHHHHHH ! BBUUGGHHHHH !

Tiba2 terdengar suara pukulan ,aku tetap memejamkan mata dan menangis ,aku sudah tidak merasakan sesuatu yang menggerayangi leher dan tubuhku lagi namun aku tak sanggup untuk membuka mata, aku tetap memejamkan mataku ,aku menangis karena ketakutan sampai kurasakan ada seseorang yang memelukku, tubuhku bergetar hebat, kurasakan ketakutan yang sangat, tangisanku semakin menjadi dan peukan seseorang itu semakin erat.

"sssshhhhhh gwencahana ?" Tanya namja itu, dan kurasa itu bukan suara hyunjoong aku tak mengenalnya, aku mencoba membuka mataku untuk memastikan siapa namja yang sedang memelukku, tapi dia tetap memelukku saat aku mencoba melepas pelukannya yang terasa hangat dan nyaman .."siapa kamu ? mengapa kamu menolongku?" tanyaku pada namja itu yang terus memelukku, hhmmm terasa hangat , nyaman dan menenangkan batinku , tidak , tidak , tidak , tapi aku tidak mengenalnya , perasaan macam apa ini ? .. bahkan aku belum melihat wajahnya ..

"aku .. tadi melihatmu dilecehkan oleh lelaki itu, apakah kau mengenalinya ?" Tanya namja itu yang masih memelukku .. "mianhe , bisakah kamu melepaskanku ? aku sulit bernafas" ..

" oohhh , mianhe , mianhe " ucap namja itu seraya melepas pelukannya ..

"aku .. aku ..yunho , eemmppphh jung yunho" ..

"a..aa..kkuu kim .. kim jaejoong " jawabku , dan saat inilah kedua bola mata kita saling temu pandang .. dari sinilah awal mula pertemuan kami..

~flashback end~


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeong ! wynne dateng lagi nerusin ff yg gajelas jalan ceritanya ^^ wohhhhooooo chapter 2 .. read n review .. review kalian berguna bgt .. ayooo readerrssss review nya doooongggssss ..**

**Maaf yaahh kalo bnyk typooooo *bow***

**Okay langsung aja ! yunjae is real ! yeay ^^**

**~always keep the faith~**

"yeoboseyo .."

"….."

"baiklah, aku akan berusaha membantumu , tapi bagaimana dengan keadaan mu ?"

"…."

"aniya, aku tidak keberatan, tapi apakah dia tidak akan merasa dipermainkan, dia kekasihmu ,aku takut jika dia kecewa padamu"

"…."

"baiklah, baiklah, janganlah lupa minum obatmu"

"….."

"mwo ? besok ? haruskah aku melakukan nya ?"

"….."

"tapi aku juga mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu"

"….."

"baiklah baiklah ,aku berusaha membantumu , aku berusaha menjadi seperti dirimu, jaga dirimu baik2, aku akan menjaganya"

PPPIIIIKKKKKKK

TTUUUUTTTT TTUUTTT …

"yeoboseyo chagiyaa .." jawab namja bermata musang alias yunho sumringah

"yyyuuuuuuuunnnnnn, kamu sedang apa tadi mengapa aku sulit sekali menghubungimu ?" Tanya jaejoong seraya mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengerlingkan matanya pertanda namja cantik itu sedang kesal.

"mmhhhh sepertinya my boojae kesal padaku" . mendengar pernyataan yunho, jaejoong semakin mempoutkan bibirnya *author gemeesszzsszz (apalagi yunho)*

"mianhe chagi, saranghaeyo ,, jeongmal saranghaeyo , jangan cemberut lagi"ucap yunho

"aanniiyyaaaaa ,aku tidak cemberuuuutttt yyuunnnniieeee"teriak jaejoong yang membuat yunho dengan otomatis menjauhkan handphone miliknya dari telinga nya.

"hahahahahahaaha . sudah lupakan boo, aku hanya bercanda, boo ..apakah kamu mencintaiku?"Tanya namja bermata musang itu

"yyuuunniiieeeee pabbooooooo !haruskah pertanyaan seperti itu kamu tanyakan padaku ?"namja cantik itu balik bertanya pada kekasihnya .. "aku hanya ketakutan kamu meninggalkan aku" lirih yunho

"yunniee dengarkan aku, aku tidak pernah sedikitpun meragukan cintamu kepadaku, tapi mengapa kamu meragukanku ? ada apa dengamnu yun ? apa kamu sakit ? karna aku pun yakin kamu mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku padamu" namja cantik itu sedikit emosi saat meyakinkan kekasihnya ..

"hhuuhhh .. aku memang sedang sakit boo .. aku sakit karena aku tak bisa berada disampingmu saat ini .. jeongmal saranghaeyo my boojae ..boo , _I don't need another love , I only want you, yes only want you my boojae"_ *kkkyyyaaaaaaa yuunn pliss yunn katakana itu pada author (ditabok boojae)*

"yyyuuuunnniiieeeeeee , kau terus menggodaku eoh ?" …..

"aniyaa , aku benar2 mencintaimu .." ..

"nado saranghaeyo my yunnie bear , yun , besok jadi kan mengantar aku ke makam umma dan appa ?" tanya jaejoong pada kekasihnya .. " eehh ..ehh soaalll besookk , tentu saja bisa mengantarmu kemanapun kamu pergi boo" jawab yunho terbata-bata

"ada apa yun? Apa besok kamu ada pekerjaan di kantormu ? kalau kamu tidak bisa ,bisa lain kali saja kita ke makam umma dan appa nya" ..

"ahh ..mmm .. aniyaa boo , besok aku tidak sibuk, aku sudah menyerahkan sebagian pekerjaan ku pada yoochun" yunho meyakinkan jaejoong yang keheranan karena tiba2 yunho merasa gugup .

"boo / yun .." ucap yunho dan jaejoong bersamaan ..

"ahh , iya boo ?" ….

"aniyaa yunn ..aku hanya mengingatkanmu minum vitamin akhir2 ini aku sering melihatmu mudah lelah , aku mengkhawatirkanmu chagi" ..

"ehh, ehh iya boo tentu aku tak akan lupa minum vitaminku, mungkin karena akhir2 ini pekerjaan dikantor sangatlah banyak, tapi tenang boo, aku tidak apa2 aku hanya benar2 kurang istirahat saja .. mmhhh boo , sebaiknya kamu tidur ini sudah malam ,mimpi yang indah boo, aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu" …

"baiklah yun, kurasa aku memang sudah mengantuk .. yunnie ada apa denganmu ? bukankah besok kita juga bertemu ?" Tanya jaejoong heran

" aahh iyaa , kamu benar chagi, aku lupa .. mmmhhh selamat malam chagiyaa my boojae , saranghaeyooooooo"ucap yunho seraya menutup pangilan telponnya

PPPPIIIIKKKKKK ..

"naaa…doo saranghaeyo , jeongmal saranghaeyo my yunnie bear" jawab jaejoong meskipun sudah tak dapat didengar oleh yunho karena yunho sudah memutuskan telponnya tanpa memberi kesempatan jaejoong berbicara . Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur yang terbilang kecil, dia menatap langit2 kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong, dia tidak mengerti atas sikap kekasihnya itu, namja cantik itu mencoba memejamkan matanya agar tertidur namun nihil, dia tetap terjaga, dia menatap ponselnya , ingin sekali rasanya menghubungi kembali yunho kekasihnya dan memberikan pertanyaan2 atas tingkah yunho yang sedikit berubah .. hhmmm tapi jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya , dia mencoba untuk tertidur "ppfftttt yuunnn, ada apa denganmu ?" Tanya namja cantik itu entah pada siapa dan tanpa disadari dia mulai memejamkan matanya untuk tertidur..

~ Yunho POV~

" _aahh iyaa , kamu benar chagi, aku lupa .. mmmhhh selamat malam chagiyaa my boojae , saranghaeyooooooo"ucap yunho seraya menutup pangilan telponnya_

_PPPPIIIIKKKKKK .._

BBBBRRUUGGHH ! aku menghempaskan tubuhku di kasur kamarku yang luas, yyyyaaahhh terbilang sangat luas .. "mianhaeyoo boo .. ini demi kebaikanmu .. saranghaeyoo, untuk sementara kamu akan dijaga olehnya , semoga kamu bisa nyaman bersamanya ,aku akan sangat merindukanmu … " ucapku entah pada siapa ..

Aku jung yunho seorang namja berperawakan tinggi bekerja sebagai direktur di sebuah perusahaan milik keluarga besarku Jung Advertising ,tidak banyak yang mengetahui tentang masalah pribadiku terkecuali park yoochun sahabatku dari kecil , dialah satu2 nya orang yang tentunya mengerti dan memahami sifat dan sikapku yang keras .. aahh yyaahh .. yoochun ini adalah kekasih dari kim junsu yang notabene calon adik iparku .. yaps benar sekali , kim junsu ini adalah adik kandung dari kim jaejoong ,kekasih yang sangat aku cintai .. aku mengenal jaejoong tepat satu tahun yang lalu ketika aku menyelamatkan nya dari namja bejat yang kurasa berusaha memperkosa jaejoong yang saat ini adalah kekasihku , dia adalah kim hyunjoong yang disinyalir sangat mencintai jaejoong namun tidak bagi jaejoong, dia tidak mencintai namja jangkung itu , sejak kejadian itu kami sangat dekat , yyyaahhh boleh dibilang aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ,hingga pada akhirnya 5 bulan yang lalu aku memberanikan diriku untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya .. ddaaann GOTCHAA ! kami pun resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih ^^

~ Yunho POV end~

**TBC ~ pemirsaaahhh ..**

**Yoooaayyoooo adakah diantara kalian yang penasaran dengan kelanjutan ff gaje ini ? review review nyaa di tungguuuuu ^^ gamsa ~ *bow***


	3. Chapter 3

**Annyeong chingudeulllllll . . ^^ chapter 3 loh ini hahahaha .. adakah yang menantikan ff yang gaje ini ? yuk yuk mariiiiiiiii dibacaaaaaaaa **** .. oh iya mungkin di chapter ini wynne akan sedikit mengungkap tanda Tanya di chapter sebelumnya .. mian kalo kurang berkenan dengan jalan cerita ataupun karakter di ff ini ^^**

"_yeoboseyo .."_

"_**junjin-ah ,bisakah kamu membantuku untuk menemuinya ?hanya kamu yang dapat menolongku"…**_

"_baiklah, aku akan berusaha membantumu , tapi bagaimana dengan keadaan mu ?"_

"_**kamu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, aku akan baik2 saja, apakah kamu tidak keberatan untuk membantuku menemaninya ? "..**_

"_aniya, aku tidak keberatan, tapi apakah dia tidak akan merasa dipermainkan, dia kekasihmu ,aku takut jika dia kecewa padamu"_

"_**mmmm .. kurasa dia akan sangat kecewa ,namun aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir ,jadi kumohon padamu jagalah rahasia ini dan kumohon jaga dia baik2"**_

"_baiklah, baiklah, janganlah lupa minum obatmu"_

"_**aisshhh ..kamu ini sangat memperhatikanku, aku akan baik2 sajaa ,jadi tenanglah! Mmm ..besok kamu harus menemuinya ,dan kuharap kamu dapat bertingkah sepertiku di hadapanya"**_

"_mwo ? besok ? haruskah aku melakukan nya ?"_

"_**kamu harus melakukannya junjin-ah ,demi hyungmu ini ..aahhh ani..ani.. ini demi namjachinguku ,aku tidak ingin dia mengkhawatirkanku, aku sangat menyayanginya,kamu tahu itu kan ?"**_

"_tapi aku juga mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu"_

"_**apa yang akan terjadi nanti kurasa aku akan baik2 saja, jadilah diriku untuk menjaganya ..jjeeebbaalll junjin-ah" ..**_

"_baiklah baiklah ,aku berusaha membantumu , aku berusaha menjadi seperti dirimu, jaga dirimu baik2, aku akan menjaganya"_

_PPPIIIIKKKKKKK_

~ Junjin POV~

Yyaa .. Junjin .. Jung Junjin itulah aku ,tak banyak yang mengetahui tentang aku karena aku tidak menetap di seoul bersama saudara kembarku .. yyaa .. Jung Yunho ada_lah saudara kembar_ku, kami sangat dekat namun dari sejak aku kecil aku tinggal di jepang bersama halmeoni sehinga kami jarang sekali bertemu,aku memutuskan kembali ke seoul ketika halmeoni wafat. Tidak ada perbedaan dari fisik kami berdua ,bahkan orang yang sudah lama mengenal kamipun sulit untuk membedakannya ,sekalipun itu park yoochun sahabat kecil hyung-ku yang otomatis adalah sahabatku juga . Selain karena halmeoni telah wafat, alasan utama aku kembali di seoul adalah untuk membantu hyung ku mengurusi perusahaan keluarga kami, yyaahhh sebenarnya karena aku juga harus ikut menjaga dan memperhatikan hyung-ku itu ,sejak kecil hyung-ku itu menderita gangguan dikepala nya , dia sering mengeluh kesakitan yang luar biasa di bagian belakang kepalanya, namun 1,5 tahun yang lalu penyakit yang diderita hyung-ku ini memburuk karena pembuluh darah arteri di otaknya pecah, kondisi hyung-ku sangat mengkhawatirkan namun dia berusaha semampunya untuk tetap bertahan hidup, semangatnya semakin bertambah saat dia bertemu dengan seorang namja yang disinyalir sebagai namjachingu nya saat ini, aku sangat senang mendengarnya . Namun lain ceritanya saat ini karena aku harus ikut berperan membantu hyung-ku, aku diminta untuk menyamar menjadi seorang jung yunho dihadapan kekasihnya itu selama hyung-ku menjalani kemotherapy ,yyaahh mungkin karena fisik kita benar2 sulit untuk dibedakan, aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan hyung-ku itu, karena aku tahu betul besarnya cinta hyung-ku pada namjachingu nya, yyaa sebenarnya aku belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan kekasihnya itu dan hyung-ku tidak menceritakan bahwa dia memiliki seorang adik kembar ,aku hanya pernah melihat kekasih hyung-ku itu melalui wallpaper laptop ataupun handphone hyung –ku , eeeemmppphhh dan beberapa foto lainnya yang terpajang di kamar hyung-ku itu .. agak sedikit canggung bagiku untuk menjadi seorang jung yunho, aku takut semua ini malah memberatkan posisi hyung-ku, karena cepat atau lambat kekasihnya itu mengetahui yang sebenarnya , mengetahui penyakit hyung-ku dan yang lebih parahnya lagi mengetahui penyamaran yang kami lakukan ,karena mungkin kekasihnya itu akan sangat kecewa pada hyung-ku dan kondisi seperti ini pasti akan semakin memperburuk keadaan hyung-ku .

"pppfffttttt .. aku harus bisa menjadi seorang jung yunho yang begitu mencintai kekasihnya itu, aku harus bisa membantu hyung-ku , aku akan berusaha" ucapku pada bayangan diriku di cermin ..

Hhmmm .. namun seketika aku terdiam , karena tiba2 aku takut jatuh cinta pada kekasih hyung-ku ,aku takut terjebak dalam permainan ini, karena pertama aku melihat kekasih hyung-ku di foto kesanku adalah 'kagum' , namja itu benar2 cantik, kurasa hyung-ku tidak salah memilih kekasih …

"aarrrggghhhhh … aniyyaaaa .. pikiran macam apa itu .. anii..anii aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada kekasih hyung-ku sendiri, bahkan aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya" ucapku frustasi ..

"fffuuuhhhh .. fffuuuuhhhhh .. ffuuuhhhh .. " berkali-kali ku coba menghela nafasku untuk menenangkan pikiranku

"yyaahhh .. besook ! aku harus menghadapinya , demi hyung-ku" ..

**TBC ~**

**Fffiiiuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh makin gaje aja ini ff :p .. **

**Ookkaaayyyyyy chingudeeuuullll bagaimana kesan kaliian dengan chap 3 ini ? gajeee kaannn ? hheee ^^**

**Rriiipppiiiiuuuuu nyaa yaaahhhh .. banyak yang ripiiiuuuu makin semangat deh author nerusin ff ini , adakaahhh yang penasaraannn ? xixixixi ^^**

**Oh iya mau sedikit meluruskan cerita ini, jadi author sengaja pake nama junjin itu gegara banyak yang bilang kalo yunppa mirip sama member shinhwa 'junjin' nnnaaahhhhh tercetuslah ide gilaa nya author untuk bikin kembaran yunppa di cerita gaje ini .. mianhe kalo tiap chapter ceritanya pendek2 nangguuuungg giimmaannnaaa gituuuu hehehe **

**Addaakkkaaahhhhhhh yyyyaaaannnnggggg ppeeennaaasssaarrraaaannnn kkeelllaannjjuuutttaannyyyaa a ? *teriak pake toa* hahahaha .. **

**RRREEEVVIIIEEEWWWWW *bow***


End file.
